dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Comercial: Overall Building
This forum page is for the overall building of the commercial, such as when the description, pictures, and other thing appear, along with where in the music. Discussion So, lets start! Any ideas anyone? I'd rather hear what you have to say rather than just skip to my idea. : Sprites! Use sprites in a video 2 of them fighting each other with flash. : I'm not so sure, then people would think when you fight, you get your own sprite fight. : : They could fight on 1 of the places on the site. : I'm not so sure, I don't like the sprites idea. Sorry. : I downloaded the song - : That's excellent! How did you do it, was there a download link or something? : : If I get virus from having to go to all these 3rd party downloaders IM GONNA - : It's ok, you probraly won't. We could use different text, because that stuff you chose looks pretty childish. You know some people these days, they want evil colors. You know, just to make it look like a very... DBZish place! : I like the way the text is, but we will get to that later, this is just overall building, like what goes where in the commercial. I made this a few weeks ago and uploaded it to the wiki, I thought it might be useful for this - : Sure, when we get into the heart of the commercial, when it says you can create your own character, we can put that collage picture into action! : : Why not we put some user charecter names on the people in blalas picture? : My picture of all the users, that would be something Ava558 would do, not me. nd there would be no need for character names, since there would be so many, the names would be so tiny in the combined picture. It could become more visible if there were less, but alot of people would want to be in the commercial : Blala, how do you want it to start? 19:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Well, starting off a cool and mysterious intro, and then at the heart of the soundtrack, what the wiki is about and pictures, and at the end, one of those collage pic's with most of the characters pic's depicting the community. And then the link. : We should definatly have a part where it says interact with real dragon ball character then show a bunch of random characters. other parts: tournamets, boss battles 20:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I think that would best suit the beginning part. I got the music downloaded!!!!! 20:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Excellent! : Good going FD22! :D : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Done! what next? 21:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well as long as the music is downloaded, this thread has almost served it's time. : Alright, to finish off, this is how the commercial will run. From 1:05 to 1:17, it will say "Did you ever think, the 2 coolest things, could colide? Introducing.... the Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki!" Then from 1:18 to 1:39, pictures or the main page, fights, Role Playing Page's, etc.... Then from 1:40 from 1:50, it will say "Join the community!" Then a collage picture of about 15 characters, and then "Link in the discription!". : I think we should build up a bit more before we give it away, how about EPIC BOSS BATTLES, compete in tournaments! then what you said. What do you think, Blala? 21:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sentences like those would appear on the picture of a boss battle or tournament, but thnx anyway. : lets make the ad on youtube : I just need Ava to make the role player collage then I can finish, we need to make a wiki youtube account. Me and Blala are the only two that realy need the password as of now. We can tell other people if we need to. -- 21:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC)